EL POEMA DEL CHICO MUERTO
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: Zelos reflexiona sobre su vida entera durante los ultimos momentos de su vida...


Este es un songfic, de la canción "Dead boy's poem" de mi banda favorita Nightwish. (Si no la conocen les recomiendo que escuchan unas canciones de ellos, es una banda magnifica; las letras y las composiciones son muy bellas y algo metal xD, de hecho Nightwish es una banda metal melódico. Una felicitación a Dios por haber hecho a TUOMAS HOLOPAINEN, el creador, compositor y tecladista de Nightwish y el amor de mi vida xD)

Increíblemente este no es un fic yaoi xD

** ARASHI NAGASE**

* * *

**EL POEMA DEL CHICO MUERTO**

I live no more to shame nor me nor you. I'm sorry...

Tal vez… cuando alguien indeseable muere les hace un favor a unas cuantas personas, pero… cuando yo muera… les haré un enorme favor a muchas personas… Por que cuando te mueres pagas por todos tus pecados. Cuando mueres te das cuenta de que le has hecho daño a mucha gente pero ya es tarde… Ya no puedes pedir perdón

Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home

Sing what you cant say  
Forget what you cant play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
My loveletter to nobody

La gente solía creer que la vida era fácil para mi; cuando Zelos Wilder hablaba el mundo se detenía a escucharlo, cuando Zelos Wilder pedía algo tenia cuanto quería, cuando Zelos, el gran Zelos Wilder, elegido del mana le gustaba una chica la tenia bajo sus sabanas en menos de cinco minutos… Si, todos amaban y envidaban la maravillosa y cómoda vida del elegido del mana.

Pero lo que ellos nunca supieron es que no era tan maravillosa.

Ellos nunca supieron que Zelos Wilder nunca pudo obtener algo en toda su vida.

Zelos Wilder nunca obtuvo amor.

No, yo nunca fui amado en realidad. Si, tuve a cuantas mujeres quise pero ellas nunca me amaron, no, ellas querían a _ese otro_ Zelos Wilder, ellas amaban el poder, el dinero y el status social de ese otro yo. Ellas amaban a Zelos, elegido del mana; nunca habían si quiera pensado en Zelos, el ser humano.

Never sigh for better world  
Its already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night

Odiaba ser lo que era, mas sin embargo lo supe aprovechar bien… le hice daño a mucha gente y… ellos también me hicieron daño a mi… A la única persona que ame en realidad fue la que mas me lastimo, esa persona a la que yo deseaba demostrarle mi cariño era la que mas deseaba que no hubiera nacido; a esa persona que yo deseaba proteger y que se sintiera orgullosa de mi era la que… era la que me repetía a cada momento que ojala muriera.

"Ojala nunca hubieras nacido…" Fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre.

Yo la ame. La ame demasiado y ella a mí no… Nunca lo hizo.

Ella fue a la primera y ultima persona a la que en realidad ame.

Nunca más volví a amar a alguien, ni siquiera a mi mismo.

Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god...

Mi destino estaba escrito aun antes de nacer, muchos años antes. Mi nacimiento fue algo predestinado, algo que nadie ni nada podía detener. Viví siendo otra persona diferente a la que en realidad quería ser. Siempre, a cada momento había gente que me recordaba lo que _debía_ ser en un futuro.

"Tu eres el elegido del mana"

No, yo solo quería ser Zelos Wilder.

Pero a nadie le importaba.

Never sigh for better world  
Its already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no tenia la culpa de la terrible doble vida que llevaba: La vida del elegido del mana y la otra vida de aquel que no quería ser el elegido del mana. La culpa la tenia el hecho de ser el elegido del mana, es curioso que tanto poder y dinero este en un simple cristal, yo no seria el elegido del mana si no tuviera el cristal cruxis. Así que decidí destruir al Zelos Wilder elegido. Pero… tenia que haber un elegido del mana forzosamente, alguien que ocupara el lugar de aquel a quien yo quería desaparecer. Tenia que ser alguien que compartiera la sangre de mis padres… o de uno solo… La idea estaba clara ahora, mi media hermana, Seles me haría el favor, después de todo ella siempre había querido apartarme del camino y arrebatarme el titulo del elegido, que ironía…

If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, songmakers cry, the one without tears  
For Ive given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mothers lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life...

Yydrassil me prometió convertir a Seles en la elegido del mana y devolverme mi propia vida a cambio de una sencilla cosa; entregarle a Colette, la elegida del caótico y decadente mundo Sylvarant. Conocí a los viajeros que la acompañaban, tanto de Sylvarant como de mi propio mundo, Tethe'alla. El trabajo parecía sencillo. Todo fue como estaba planeado, ellos eran tan tontos, en especial Lloyd, el líder. ¿Cómo podían permitir que las acciones de tal mocoso los guiaran en una misión tan delicada? Nunca lo entendí. Lo mas hilarante para mi fue que ellos confiaran en mi y… me consideraran su amigo. Yo siempre busque que alguien me amara y me apreciara… ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos? Ya no importaba…

"Teach me passion for I fear its gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
Im sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you...

Al final, después de entregar a Colette me desenmascare como el traidor. ¡Que divertido fue verles las caras de sorprendidos a todos! Tan estupidos… desde el principio habian sido unos estupidos… Lloyd era el más sorprendido, en su cara no solo había sorpresa, también decepción y desprecio, me sentí débil… esa mirada me era tan familiar… su mirada era como la de ella…

And you... I wish I didnt feel for you anymore...

Sus ojos castaños me quemaban como el infierno, todo el desprecio que había en ellos punzaba en cada centímetro de mi piel y me hacían retroceder años_. "Ojala nunca hubieras nacido"_… Vi mi niñez y a mi madre… _"Ojala nunca hubieras nacido"…_ vi mi rostro infantil esperanzado, esperando en cada cumpleaños una mirada cariñosa, un abrazo, un rocé cariñoso de sus manos… _"Ojala nunca hubieras nacido"_ Nunca, nunca, ella nunca me amo, vi dentro de sus ojos, dentro de ella, de sus pensamientos, vi todos esos sentimientos horribles que ella tenia para mi, sentí su desprecio, su odio… Y también sentí el odio y el desprecio que todos los que había conocido sentían por mí, sentí la avaricia con que se habían acercado a mí, era verdad, nadie nunca me había amado…

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

Y volví a ver los ojos de Lloyd… atrás en el tiempo; me di cuenta que cada vez que me veía había sinceridad y amistad, no solo ensus ojos, sino en los de Sheena, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea y Regal. Vi dentro de los pensamientos de cada unos de ellos, poco o mucho ellos me apreciaban, de verdad lo hacían incluso Sheena… dentro de ella había amor para mi… ¿Por qué nunca lo vi¿Porque?

So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
Im sorry  
Time will tell ...

El amor que ellos habían tenido por mi se convirtió en odio, no porque ellos lo quisieran; yo lo provoque. Yo hice que ellos me odiaran, yo lo provoque, era todo mi culpa. Deforme el amor y lo convertí en algo horrible… Yo lo había hecho, yo Zelos Wilder, el elegido del mana, Zelos Wilder el ser humano… En un afán enfermizo por librarme de lo que estaba determinado ser, creí mi estupido juego de "Doble identidad" nunca había habido otro yo, solo estaba yo mismo. No Zelos el elegido, no Zelos el ser humano, ellos nunca habían existido, solo estaba yo, Zelos Wilder. Que pena que lo descubrí justo cuando sentí un dolor que partía mi cuerpo en dos.

Lloyd había penetrado mi carne con su espada.

Había mucha sangre.

Claramente vi como la nieve blanca, pura y hermosa se tenia de rojo sangre.

Así como también la amistad pura yo la había convertido en desprecio.

Reviví la muerte de mi madre durante mi propia muerte.

A lonely soul... An ocean soul...

Mucha gente se alegro por mi muerte, pude ver la cara de cada uno de ellos, pero Seles estaba llorando… ¿Porque? Ahora lo sabia, ella también me había amado pero yo nunca me di cuenta, nunca me detuve a ver la sinceridad de sus ojos. Como tampoco la de Lloyd y los demás.

Ahora que estoy muerto de verdad hubiera querido corresponder ese amor.

De verdad lo lamento…


End file.
